Inui's Special Enhancing Drink
by UtSuKuShIi MoOn
Summary: When Inui makes a new drink, he decides to make Ryoma his test subject. However, the side effects of the drink causes Ryoma to change entirely! While Inui investigates the cure, he leaves it to Fuji to take care of Ryoma, but what happens when the new Ryoma proves to be a little too much for Fuji to handle? YAOI, PWP. Mature content! Thrill pair. One-shot. Full summary inside.


Summary: When Inui makes a new drink, he decides to make Ryoma his test subject. However, the side effects of the drink causes Ryoma to change entirely! While Inui investigates the cure, he leaves it to Fuji to take care of Ryoma, but what happens when the new Ryoma proves to be a little too much for Fuji to handle? He might just lose all control. YAOI, PWP. Mature content! Thrill pair. One-shot.

**Author's note**: Characters will be out of character. This fan fiction is not related to the anime/manga. It will contain boy x boy.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

**Warning**: Rated M for adult content. Total PWP (plot, what plot).

* * *

**Inui's Special Enhancing Drink**

Ryoma knew the moment he entered the lab, he should have turned and left immediately. The awful smell and dark aura he felt was an immediate warning for him to stay away. His golden eyes drifted to the bubbling drink in the tube glass that was being brewed by one of the burner. Inui stood behind it with grinning smile that looked all too creepy. Ryoma took a step back and shook his head. "No," he said firmly as he tried to make a run for it, but Inui was quick. Ryoma felt Inui's hand on his arms and soon he was being dragged away fro the door. Ryoma kicked and struggled, trying to pry from Inui's strong grip, but unfortunately, he failed. He was pushed down to sit on a chair as Inui went on to explain the drink.

"This is my newest creation, Inui's Special Enhancing Drink. It's suppose to help your body and provides all the nutrients you need," he said, "And...I want you to be the first to try."

"I don't want to. Make Fuji-sempai. He seems to be immune to your drinks," Ryoma said with a glare.

"But I made his drink specifically to fit you. So, try it!"

Inui handed him one of the tube while smiling. Ryoma stared at the drink and sighed in defeat. He took the glass tube from Inui and stared at the pitch black drink. It was bubbling and he swore, he saw something move inside of it. Closing his eyes, he prayed that nothing would happened. He raised the glass and nearly puked the putrid smell. Holding his breath, raised the glass tube to his lips and lifted it. He gulped the drink down in one swig. A shudder ran through his body as he felt his body grow hot. A shaky sigh escape his lips as sweat beaded down his forehead. His body was aching. Moaning, he fell onto the floor. A shadow loomed over him and he could hear Inui's voice calling out to him, but he couldn't answer. He pain was too much, causing him to black out.

* * *

Fuji was walking down the hallway when the lab door slid open with a loud thud, jolting him from his train of thoughts. Blinking, he turned his head and looked over to the disheveled figure which he recognized as Inui. "Inui?" Fuji called out as he approached the glassed man.

Inui quickly glanced up at his name and smiled with relief, "Fuji! Just the person I was looking for. Look, I made Ryoma try out my new drink-"

"And you decided not to ask me to try it? You know I like trying your new drinks."

"Not this one...no...you definitely do not want to try this one. Uh, but look. I need you to look after Echizen. Do **not**, and I mean it, **do not let him leave this room**."

"Why?"

"You can uh...see it for yourself. I have to...um...look for a cure. So, just watch him! And remember, don't let him leave."

Inui took off in a run, leaving Fuji behind to deal with the mess. Curious as to why Inui was fretting over such a thing, Fuji entered the lab and slid the door. He turned ask Ryoma what was going on, but found the room empty. Fuji frowned slightly and walked around the room. "Echizen?" he called, "Are you here?" A noise from the left side of the room caught his attention. He turned on his heel and gasped at the sight of Ryoma. Before his very eyes was a Ryoma with cat ears and cat tails, cowering under one of the tables with tears prickling the side of his eyes and a flush that colored his face. "Echi...zen?" Fuji said again, shocked.

"Nnn...yes, nya?" Ryoma replied with a cat like noise.

"N...nya?" Fuji repeated, still shocked.

"Nya? What? Am I that...horrible looking? Uwaaah, I knew I should have ran away when I saw what Inui-sempai was up to."

Fuji's eyes wideneed as Ryoma started to sob. This was...so unlike Ryoma. Stifling a laugh, he walked over to Ryoma and squatted down in front of him. He held his hand out to Ryoma and cooed, "It's okay. You look fine. You're very...adorable," Fuji said.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better! Nnn...I hate Inui-sempai!" Ryoma cried as he buried his face into the palm of his hands.

"Shhh, it's okay," Fuji cooed again as he reached under the table and pulled Ryoma out.

"...Fuji-sempai!" Ryoma sniffled as he tackled him down, "Nya...waahhh...I can't believe I have cat ears, nya! Fuji-sempai! What if they don't go away? How will I play tennis now? Nya! And I can't stop saying "nya," nya."

Fuji burst into a fit of giggles, unable to control his laughter anymore. He felt the small thumpings of Ryoma's fist against his chest, which only caused him to laugh some more. Wiping the tears away, he held Ryoma's hand to prevent him from hitting. "I'm...I'm sorry Echizen. It's just...you're so cute right now!"

Ryoma pouted at him, pulling his hands away. Fuji watched with amusement as Ryoma crossed his arms across his chest. Not only had his look changed, but his personality as well. He had become...moe! So cute that he wanted to just...to just fuck him right there. Fuji blinked, startled from his thought. Shaking his head, he chuckled to himself. No, he did not just think that he wanted to ravish his own kohai, especially when he could be easily taken advantage of. _Easily...taken...advantage of, yumm..._Fuji shook his head again, preventing his thoughts to rift any farther. If he wanted to stay sane, he needed to get away from Ryoma. Standing up, he helped Ryoma up. "Why don't you take a seat and calm down?" Fuji asked, "Inui will be back soon with a cure, I'm sure of it."

Ryoma nodded obediently and sat down in one of the seat. His tail swished back forth, causing Fuji to stare at it. His gaze drifted farther down and landed on Ryoma's cute butt. He licked his lips, imagining what it would be like if his co- Fuji quickly away and mentally scolded himself. He needed to stop his imagination.

"Fuji-sempai, nya?" Ryoma called out in a quiet and shy voice.

"Yes?" Fuji answered, returning his gaze to Ryoma's face. However, staring at Ryoma's face didn't make things better. He got a full view of Ryoma and his cat ears which was twitching slightly. He gulped slowly, forcing himself to think of other things that weren't...perverted.

"Fuji-sempai...my...my thingy feel funny," Ryoma said, tilting his head with big, watery eyes.

"Your what?' Fuji asked in shock.

"My...my thingy!" Ryoma said, fidgeting in his seat as he pressed his legs tightly together.

"Your...thingy..."

Fuji dropped his gaze and stared at the bulge in Ryoma's pants. No, it wasn't possible. _How could Ryoma be...turned on?_ Fuji nearly swooned at the sight and thought. Suddenly, he heard the mewling of cats from outside the window. That's when it hit him. Ryoma was probably in his mating season...well, cat form, he was. Fuji gulped and chuckled sheepishly to himself. He would be unable to hold back if this went any longer. He cursed Inui for leaving him behind and then he began to wonder why it was taking Inui so long to find the cure. "Well, Echizen...it seems that...you are in you're...mating season," Fuji said.

"Mating season? But I'm not even a cat, nya!" Ryoma said with teary eyes.

"Ah, but I guess...Inui's drink must have changed your biological aspect as well."

"Nnnn...Fuji-sempai...nya...my thingy is getting uncomfortable!" Ryoma said, "please help me!"

"Eh?! No...Echizen, I can't...I can't take advantage of you like this."

"But...but...you're only **helping **me, nya! Please! It's...mmmnya!" Ryoma pleaded as he suddenly leaned over the desk and started humping it.

Everything inside his head went off in an alarm, but Fuji was already long gone from being rational. He wanted Ryoma and he wanted the boy now.

* * *

It was probably the sexiest sight Fuji ever saw. He reached a hand out, placing it around Ryoma's neck as he pulled the boy in for a kiss. He could taste himself on Ryoma's tongue, a bitter and salty taste. Ryoma slid into his lap, rubbing and grinding against him. Just as things were about to get heated again, the door suddenly slid open.

"I found the cure!" Inui yelled.

Fuji pulled away from the kiss quickly and cursed under his breath, "Um...hey, Inui..." He wasn't sure as to how he would explain the scene.

"Oh, looks like you already found the cure," Inui said.

"What?"

"You know...the cure was ejaculating into Ryoma's mouth and making him swallow it."

"What?!"

"Like I said. You make Ryoma swallow your sperm, your seed, your cu-"

"I get it! I just don't get why the hell is that the cure?!"

"Who knows..."

"...and how did you find out?"

"Ah...well, that...ehehehe..."

"Inui-sempai?" Kaidoh's voice echoed from behind him, "I...I want some...more."

Fuji stared as a red blush formed across Inui's face. "Hooh? So you decided to use two subjects?"

"Um...you should get cleaned up. I'm...I'm going to take Kaidoh home," Inui said quickly as he dragged a very disheveled Kaidoh away.

Sighing, Fuji ran his fingers through hair. Suddenly, he felt Ryoma nuzzling against his neck. He glanced down, taking note that Ryoma's cat ears and tails were definitely gone. A pang of guilt ran through him. Even though he knew that the cure was a blowjob with Ryoma swallowing his cum, he still felt horribl for taking advantage of the boy. "Echizen?" Fuji whispered, "Are you okay?"

"Mmmm...yeah," Ryoma replied sleepily.

"Um, about what happened...you must remember right?"

"...yeah."

"Look, I'm...I'm sorry. I-"

Fuji never finished his sentence. Instead, he felt Ryoma's soft lips pressing against his. As Ryoma leaned away, Fuji stared at him in surprise, "...Wha-"

"I didn't mind it...I...enjoyed it. I wouldn't mind doing it again...without Inui's drink," Ryoma said quietly, "If you...don't mind, I mean."

Smiling slowly, Fuji leaned in for another kiss, flicking his tongue and running it across Ryoma's bottom lips, "Of course I don't mind. Want to come over to my house tonight? No one will be home...so you can be as loud as you want."

Ryoma glared and then said, "I'm not going to be that loud. But...I'll come over."

Fuji chuckled and kissed Ryoma's forehead. Maybe he should thank Inui since he just received a wonderful gift.

* * *

**Author's note**: You all must be wondering what happened to the lemon huh? Haha, well, I took it out. I'm not trying to be a tease, really. It's just, this lemon was a little hardcore, lol. And since fanfic .net came out with that whole censorship thing, deleting M rated fanfics with detailed lemons, I didn't want to risk it. I know...since all my other fanfics have plenty of lemon too...I just feel like this one was a little...too much, haha. Forget that I said message me, XD. The actual story with the lemon and everything is posted on adultfanfiction .net with the same title. My username is Skyy92 on there, so don't be confused since I didn't use the same username, haha.


End file.
